The Train Incident
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: Sora never thought it could happen to him on the train. It was unrealistic...or so he thought. And then there was the guy that saved him. Love at first sight, but then his best friend started acting weird. What's going to happen now? YAOI


Summary: The train was a place he never thought it could happen, well more like, he never thought it could happen to him. The hand and the touching, it was all too unrealistic, but it happened. Then he was saved and fell in love at first sight only to be pulled into the loop of love drama.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. This is purely fanmade.

Author's Note: All characters will be out of characters. This fanfic is not related to the game whatsoever and never will be. Rated M for lemons in later chapters. This is a yaoi fanfic, which means boy x boy. If you do not like this genre, turn back now.

xxx

**The Train Incident: Chapter One**

He saw it happen in mangas and animes, but he never thought it could happen in real life. It was always just a joke to him, until it happened to him. The hand was secretive, but evidently it was there, touching him in a way it shouldn't. It moved in a sensual way, rubbing and groping his firm and round butt. The worst part was, he was getting turned on by the touching. Biting his lower lips, he stifled a moan that was about ready to escape. His eyes glanced to the window, revealing the perpetrator. He was an old man in his late forties. There was a perverted look on his face as he continued touching him. Sora scowled mentally, wondering briefly why an old man would be interested in touching a boy's ass. He thought it was going to be over, but it didn't end any time soon, instead the man's hand reached farther up and pass his ass towards his zipper on the front of his tan blazer. Sora's eyes widened suddenly as his zipper was pulled slowly down. The man was so close to his back that he could feel the fast breathing of the man's breath against the nape of his neck. Sora clenched his eyes shut, trying to mull the courage to speak out to the man. Just as he was about to scream out, someone grabbed onto the man's hand and pulled it away. Sora looked up with surprise as another man with brown hair and a scar on his face glared at the old man.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked out loud, catching the attention of the other passengers, "Isn't it shameful to be sexually harassing others? An elder like you should know better than that."

The passengers began to whisper among themselves, looking at the old man with disgust as the train came to a stop. As soon as the door slid open, the old man took off in a run. The man who saved him ran after the old man. Sora held out a hand to stop the man, but it was too late. Both of the men were gone out of sight and the door was already closing.

"I didn't get to thank him..." muttered Sora.

He sighed and watched the scenery change as the train began to move again. The thumping in his heart was proof of what he was feeling for the brown haired man who saved him.

xxx

Sora arrived at the school on time. His half hard on was already gone by the time he reached school. As he walked, he noticed the familiar silver hair shining in the sunlight. A smile came to his face as he ran towards the silver haired boy.

He waved his hand out in the air, "Riii-!"

He stopped abruptly as soon as he saw the red hair girl walking besides him. Sora dropped his hand instantly and pouted slightly. He decided to walk over instead of run. He was looking away when he heard the voice call out to him.

"Oh, Sora, good morning," greeted his friend.

Sora turned and looked at the silver haired boy who was smiling at him. The red hair girl had turned around as well and nodded in his direction as a greeting. Her smile annoyed him, but he forced a smile to his face.

"Morning Riku. Kairi," greeted Sora as he caught up with him.

He scooted to the side so that he was walking next to Riku and not next to Kairi. Sora's and Riku's locker were next to each other, but Kairi's was somewhere else, so she left them alone. Sora was still sulking as they switched shoes, getting the attention of Riku.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Riku.

"...nothing," mumbled Sora.

"Uh huh...you...really don't like Kairi do you?"

"No! Ever since you and her started going out, we never get to spend time with each other anymore! Even on weekends! You canceled out on our time together to go shopping with her!"

"Jealous are we?"

"I'm not jealous! I just want you spend some more time with me."

"Sora, we have been friends since we were children. We spent practically our whole life together. Sheesh, we're even neighbors! You can come over any time, I don't mind."

"Yeah, right. You probably say no so that you can go hang out with Kairi. Haven't you ever heard the saying, 'bros before hoes'!"

"You've got to be kidding me."

Riku laughed out loud and slapped Sora on the arm before giving the you-are-a-dork look. Sora pouted again and made a little 'hmph' turning his head away. He could hear Riku laughing behind him as he walked on ahead. Glancing to the side, he saw Kairi waiting for them already. She smiled at Sora when she saw him, so he smiled in return, even though it was an awkward smile. He could already tell Riku was smiling when he saw Kairi. Sighing inaudibly, he decided to leave the two love birds alone, so he hurried on ahead to class. When he entered the classroom, he heard his name called out. The red head boy sitting in a desk next to the window waved at him. Sora waved in return and strolled to him. He sat down in his desk which was behind him.

"Hey Sora," greeted the male red head.

"Good morning Axel," greeted Sora in return.

"So, where's Riku? Usually you two come in together."

"Don't talk about him."

"Ahaha, is he with Kairi again?"

"Yes! Damn that woman!"

"Dude, chill. She's a girl. Girlfriends always change a guy. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back in no time once he finds that being with a girl isn't always that fun."

"Tch...anyways, how's your relationship with Roxas?"

"I would think you should know more than I do. He is your cousin and he even lives with you and your family."

"So you haven't gotten pass first base?"

"No, damn it! Whenever I try, he pushes me away! Argh, I'm reaching my limit! Persuade him for me!"

"No can do. Roxas may live with us, but he's a quiet fellow. He only talks when he wants to and he gives me the cold shoulder. Compared to when he's with you, the guy never opens up when he's around me."

"It ain't fair."

Sora laughed and patted Axel on the shoulder to console him. Axel grunted and turned in his seat. Smiling, Sora took out his notes and homework, setting them on the desk. He looked up when the door slid open and Riku walked in. He knew that if Riku took that long to get to class, then he dropped off Kairi at her class first. He made an annoyed sound and looked away, ignoring Riku as he walked towards them. Sora wouldn't be able to avoid him though, since Riku sat behind him. He kept his back turned as Riku sat down.

"Still mad?" asked Riku.

"Shut up," muttered Sora.

Riku chuckled slightly and leaned forward. Sora felt the cold fingertips of Riku's index finger run down the nape of his neck, causing him to jump up and turned around. He scowled and glared at him.

"Don't do that! It reminds me of what happened on the train!" yelled Sora quietly.

"Eh? What happened?" asked Riku with concern.

"None of your business."

"Sora! What happened? Did someone harass you?"

"...Yeah. It was an old man."

"What? Well, did you at least speak up?"

"No..."

"Why didn't you? He...did he get caught at least?"

"Ah, that reminds me. I don't know if he got caught, but...a man did save me from him. He was so brilliant, even though he had a scar on his face. So handsome and brave, he even ran after the man. I didn't get to thank him either."

"...And who was this man?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are you talking about him like he is some knight in shining armor. For all you know, he might be a pervert too."

"He isn't! And I couldn't help it! My heart was going 'doki doki' when I saw him!"

"Doki doki?"

"Yeah and he helped me, so I wouldn't call him a-"

Sora was cut off short when the door slammed opened, silencing the whole class. He gulped, forgetting that fact that they were getting a new homeroom teacher. He had heard that the new homeroom teacher was a fierce one who could glare down a yakuza. The teacher walked in and when he faced them, Sora gasped in shocked. It was the man that had saved him from the pervert on the train. Riku had caught the gasp and looked at the teacher quickly.

"Good morning class. I'll be your new homeroom teacher starting from today. My name is Leon Leonhart. I hope we'll be getting along well from today onward," he greeted as he made a small bow.

Sora leaned back and tapped Riku's table lightly. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and grinned like an idiot. Riku rolled his eyes at him and leaned his head onto the palm of his hand.

"It's him!" he whispered to Riku, "Who would have thought he was a teacher!"

"You there, don't you think it's rude to be talking when class is starting," said Leon.

"Ah! I'm sorry," said Sora as he stood up and bowed his head.

He looked up and smiled slightly. He could see that Leon recognized him when his eyes widened slightly at the sight of him.

"Oh, you're the boy from the train this morning. Next time, you should call out for help instead of standing there like an idiot," he said bluntly.

Sora heard Riku laughed behind, making him look over his shoulder and glare down at him. He sat down, annoyed that Riku was still laughing quietly. The class began, but Sora couldn't focus at all. He kept looking at Leon and his long fingers as he wrote on the board. They were in history right now, but nothing entered his head. His mind kept wondering to how it would feel if Leon's hands were touching him. He made a small giggle like sound, earning a smack from Riku behind him. Sora gritted his teethes and ignored the smack. When class ended, Sora watched Leon all the way until he left the class before turning around and smacking Riku in the head.

"Why did you hit me for?" he asked angrily.

"Because you were acting like a little girl," replied Riku, "It was annoying to watch you gawking over him."

"That's a stupid reason to hit me for! Do I ever hit you when you gawk over Kairi?"

"Do I ever do that?"

"Ye-...no."

"Uh huh. Now turn around in your seat, next class is starting."

Sticking out his tongue at Riku, Sora turned in his seat, crossing his arms across his chest. Morning classes went normally. Axel was sleeping and Riku was staring out the window, off in his own little world while Sora took notes diligently. He sometimes envied Riku since he could pass all of his tests without studying much. He was rank number two in the whole school and ranked number five nationally. Time seemed to move by more quickly then he thought and before long lunch break came. Riku was the first to get up and leave the classroom. Sora watched in silent anger as he left without even saying a goodbye.

"And there he goes," mumbled Axel as he woke up.

"Yeah..." agreed Sora dejectedly.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. He can do whatever he wants. I have someone I'm aiming for too."

"Really? Who is that?"

"Mr. Leonhart."

"Wha? Sora, our new homeroom teacher? I knew you swing that way, but trying for a teacher? That's just trouble, plus he doesn't look like a good guy. Haven't you heard the rumor that he was involved with a biker gang back in his high school years?"

"No, but I did hear that he could stare down a yakuza. I don't care though, he must be a changed man! That's why he's a teacher and he also saved me from a pervert on the train."

"So that's what he meant by not standing there like an idiot."

"...Yes and don't mention it again! What was I suppose to do? It was so embarrassing to be in that...incident."

"Right...anyways, I'm going to buy some melon bread before they run out. See ya'."

"'Kay."

Sora took out his bento box and opened it. It was stuffed with four pieces of triangular sandwich, a salad and cookies for dessert. All, of course, was hand cooked by himself. Smiling at his perfected food, he took out a piece of the sandwich and munched on it happily. He was happily eating away until a hand loomed over his food and stole his last sandwich.

"Ah! My sandwich!" he exclaimed as he looked up at the food thief, "Riku!"

"Mmm, you always make the best food," complimented Riku as he sat down and finished the sandwich.

"That compliment isn't going to get you off from stealing my food. I thought you were going to hang out with Kairi?"

"Oh...she's with her friends. I don't want to intrude on her girl talks."

"Oh, so I'm only in second."

"Don't be like that Sora. Those cookies look good..."

Sora sighed and picked one cookie up. He looked over to Riku who already had his mouth open, waiting for the cookie. Sighing in defeat, Sora fed Riku the cookie and smiled. In the end, he couldn't hate Riku. They were best friends since childhood and even if Riku did sometimes puts Kairi ahead of him, he would still find it in his heart to put Sora first in certain things.

Art was their next class, so they had to move to a different classroom. Sora was walking with Axel and Riku, joking around until he caught someone familiar walking our of the art room. He looked instantly to catch a glimpse of Leon walking back in and then back out. As Leon walked passed them, Sora kept his gaze on the floor to hide his faint blush, but both Axel and Riku noticed it. Axel sighed and shrugged when Sora stopped and turned around to call out to Leon.

"Mr. Leaonhart!" called out Sora.

Leon stopped in his track and turned around to face Sora. He arched a brow at Sora, his face showing a bit of impatience.

"Um, I..uh," stuttered Sora, "I wanted...to thank you for this morning. Um, thank you for saving him from that man."

Sora bowed his head in sincerity. He was blushing madly and he hoped that Leon wouldn't notice it. He heard him sigh quietly.

"No problem," replied Leon, "But be careful next time. Now get to class."

"Yes," replied Sora as he looked up with a grin.

Turning around, Sora walked back to where Axel and Riku were standing, waiting for him. Axel and Sora began walking, but Riku stayed behind. He turned slightly and stared after Leon's back. Sora noticed that Riku wasn't with them, so he looked over his shoulder and turned around, tilting his head.

"Riku, come on, we're going to leave you behind, said Sora.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm coming," answered Riku was he started walking towards them.

Sora went back to walking with Axel, continuing their conversation. Riku stared at Sora and clenched his fist tightly.

"I don't like it one bit," he whispered to himself, "I won't let him take you."


End file.
